The present invention represents evolution in the design of exercise machines that employ pulley, line and lever mechanisms to overcome gravity. Typical applications permit a user to employ bodily force to raise the body, suspended on a tracked conveyance, to a point of elevation. The ultimate apparatus would work a majority of the major muscle groups with simplicity and with a minimum of structure. The present invention employs the exercise methodology of previous machines, but is unique in the disclosure of new structure and kinematic function, particularly with regard to a reduction in manufacturing costs. The latest and most closely related patent documents include patents (4,632,390 12/1986 Richey) ( 5,549,529 8/1996 and 6,015,369 1/2000 Rasmussen).
The aerobic sled exercise machine is a fitness machine that works the major muscle groups of the body with traction type movements that operate to stretch rather than compress the spinal column. It is comprised of a support frame with inclined sleeves that telescopically receive a pair of transport rails extending to a header employed to suspend the upper assembly of a pulley and line lift assembly. The lower end of the assembly is attached to a lift trolley that tracks on the rails, drawing a body sled from a point of origin to a point of elevation. The lower end of the sled is pivotally joined to the frame by an indexing apparatus that operates to position leg levers at the front and rear of the machine. The sled is drawn to elevation by a user, seated on the sled in a front or rear facing position, employing arm and leg force to power the sled upward against the force of gravity and adjusted hydraulic resistance. The primary objectives of the machine are summarized as follows.
One object of the invention was to provide a two part collapsible frame assembly having frame sleeves that could telescopically adjust the position of the transport rails and header from an operating height to a compact shipping position.
Another object of the invention was to provide a leveraged lift assembly, suspended from the header, and extending to a rail supported lift trolley, with pivotal connection to the upper end of the sled.
Another object of the invention was to radially suspend the lower part of the sled with a frame mounted index arm, a part of an indexing apparatus designed to join and selectively position leg levers at the front and rear of the machine.
Another object of the invention was to supplement body weight resistance with additional weightedness and/or adjusted hydraulic resistance.
A final object of the invention was to significantly reduce manufacturing costs for the present invention as compared to previous art offering similar exercise options.